La vida secreta de Molly
by Cristtine
Summary: Molly necesitaba un nuevo trabajo. M por capítulos futuros y lenguaje 'relativamente' fuerte. Sherlock/Molly. Pequeño OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a ACD, Moffat y Gatiss.

La historia que están a punto de leer pasa después de ver las dos temporadas completas de Secret Diary of a Call Girl más un extraño sueño sobre la season tres de Sherlock. Ojalá que les guste este nuevo proyecto :)

**La vida secreta de Molly.**

_(Cristtine.-)_

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

Molly Hooper era una chica tranquila. Nacida y criada en el seno de una tradicional familia inglesa, siempre fue lo que los demás le pedían.

Tranquila, buena hija, excelentes calificaciones… una completa dama. Orgullo de su padre y madre. Buena compañera y excelente en su trabajo. Pero siempre fue Molly, nada fuera de lo común. Simplemente Molly. La tranquila y siempre predecible Molly.

Hasta que las noticias llegaron.

—¿RECORTE DE PERSONAL? —gritó desesperada.

—¡Shh, Molly! —la tranquilizó Mary, su compañera de labores—. No creo que quieras armar una escena en la Morgue.

—Oh, sí… como si alguien se levantara y me pidiera que me callara. ¡Están todos muertos, Mary! —dijo, un poco más calmada.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón —comentó la mujer con una media sonrisa—. Pero eso me dijo la chica de recepción. Es una cotilla, por supuesto, por algo sabe lo del recorte de personal.

—No, no pueden hacer eso. No me _pueden_ hacer esto —Molly comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, desesperada—. He trabajado casi diez años en Barts. Mary, no sé que haría si me llego a ir del hospital.

—Calma, cariño —Mary le sonrió y la joven se tranquilizó un poco—. Lo otro que dicen es que van a recortar a más de la mitad el salario de algunas personas. Incluido el director del hospital.

—¿Recorte de salario? —susurró fuertemente, su amiga asintió—. No puedo. Bueno, _puedo_, pero me va a costar mucho acostumbrarme a vivir con la mitad —dijo desganada.

—_Cheer up, sweetie_ —apuntó su compañera—. Siempre puedes encontrar otro trabajo o simplemente mudarte a un piso compartido.

Molly miró con fingido horror a su amiga y ambas se echaron a reír histéricamente. La joven amaba su privacidad, su espacio y que su Toby pudiera andar con libertad en su apartamento. Mucho esfuerzo le había costado ganarse la posición que tenía en Barts y no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

Mary se despidió rápidamente y la muchacha volvió a su trabajo. Ya no tan concentrada como antes, dada las noticias que su amiga le había dado.

Tenía que buscar un trabajo que no le quitara tiempo en Barts, que le fuera suficiente para cubrir sus demás gastos y que no fuera tan desgastador como lo era ser una patóloga en uno de los grandes hospitales de Londres.

La joven suspiró con desgana mientras encendía la laptop de su escritorio en el laboratorio. _Nuevo trabajo… pero ¿de qué?_, pensó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la madera. Molly miró la pantalla de su computadora por unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

_¿Camarera de algún bar? ¿Recepcionista?_, no había tenido un trabajo _normal_ desde la universidad y lo único que sabía hacer era hacer autopsias y abrir cadáveres, ya que para eso había estudiado cuatro años en la universidad.

—Trabajos medio tiempo —tecleó rápidamente en Google y más de mil cuatrocientos resultados salieron en la página. _Esto no está funcionando_, pensó mientras la frustración la inundaba.

Leyó los anuncios rápidamente, pero ninguno se ajustaba a sus cánones y a lo que ella esperaba. _Hasta..._

—Se necesita dama con buena presencia, culta y buena moza. Se ofrece buen salario y horario flexible —leyó en voz alta. Salía un número de teléfono y el nombre de una mujer, _Danielle_.

Una parte de ella le dijo que no llamara, que era algo completamente oscuro y que era preferible dejar las cosas tal cual estaban. La otra parte, esa parte algo arriesgada y poco conocida en ella, le dijo que lo hiciera, que no lo pensara dos veces y que llamara. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Con las manos temblando marcó el número de teléfono y esperó.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Al tercero contestaron.

—_¿Diga?_

—H-ho-hola, ll-llamo por el anuncio en in-internet. ¿Hablo con… _Danielle_? —dijo, aclarándose la voz. _Dios Molly, tranquila_, pensó con un suspiro.

—_Sí, con ella. ¿Y tu nombre es…? _—la voz del otro lado parecía inofensiva. Demasiado suave y casi cantarina.

—Molly Hooper —para su sorpresa, no vaciló al decir su nombre.

—_Oh, bueno, tendrás que usar otro nombre, querida. Ya sabes, por cosas de anonimato_ —¿Usar otro nombre? Molly no entendía nada.

—Perdón, pero-

—_Oh, _novata_. Bueno_ —una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—, _¿qué te parece si nos juntamos a las seis el CaffeLatte? Para que hablemos sobre el trabajo._

Miró su reloj, treinta minutos. Y el café quedaba a solo cinco minutos del hospital. —Sí, me parece bien —respondió.

—_Bien, te veré allá. Pregunta por Danielle Jour cuando llegues_ —dijo y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

En menos de veinte minutos había terminado su trabajo, ordenado el papeleo del día y había arreglado su cabello y algo de su inexistente maquillaje. Su ropa era simple, vaqueros color beige, sweater rojo, zapatos negros y un abrigo para cubrirse del frío londinense.

A las seis en punto estaba en el CaffeLatte. El local era grande pero acogedor. Una camarera se le acercó.

—¿Danielle Jour? —preguntó. La camarera le sonrió cómplice.

—Por aquí —dijo, guiándola entre mesas, hasta una especie de terraza privada que se encontraba en la parte trasera del café— _Mademoiselle_ Jour, su invitada. Cualquier cosa, estaré cerca —comentó.

Danielle Jour era toda una maniquí. Cuerpo de infarto, piel perfecta, ropa de diseñador, etc. Su mera presencia en el café le daba aires de elegancia a todo el lugar.

Molly se sintió abruptamente poca cosa al lado de Jour.

—Danielle Jour —se presentó con un escueto apretón de manos. _Manicura francesa, obviamente_, pensó la joven—. ¿Molly Hooper? —asintió. La mujer sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Me acompañas? —indicó la mesa.

La doctora se sentó, quedando frente a frente de Danielle.

—Dime, Molly, ¿qué tipo de experiencia tienes? —preguntó.

—Bueno… ehm, soy patóloga en St. Barts, trabajo ahí hace nueve, bueno, casi diez años-

—No, no, no, querida —su acento era marcadamente francés—. Me refiero a tu experiencia en el rubro sexual.

Molly palideció y si no fuera por que estaba sentada, se hubiera descompensado ahí mismo. ¿Experiencia sexual?

—¿Perdón? —señaló claramente confundida

—Claro, por algo llamaste, quieres ser escort de mi agencia, ¿cierto? —¿escort? Molly no entendía nada—. O prostituta, da igual como quieras llamarle, querida.

_¿PROSTITUTA?_, pensó horrorizada. _En ninguna parte decía que necesitaban prostitutas, _pensó mientras el horror y los nervios la consumían.

—¿Prostituta… _yo_?

—Molly, es muy simple: te acuestas con alguien, le das lo que desea y lo mejor de todo, es que te pagan por tener relaciones sexuales —sonrió.

La joven miraba a la mujer que tenía al frente claramente confundida. No podía concebir en su mente el simple hecho de jugar a ser una _femme fatalle_. Ella no era así ¿cierto? Siempre había sido la callada y siempre perfecta Molly.

Pero, tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba el sexo. Cada vez que la oportunidad se daba, trataba de aprovecharlo al máximo y siempre el comentario era positivo. Además, le pagan por tener sexo con extraños. Era algo que había hecho en el pasado, pero no frecuentemente, ya que no era muy propio de ella los one-night-stand.

Y un factor no menos importante, era el dinero.

—¿Cuánto… ya sabe, se paga por ehm… _sesión_? —las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa. Danielle rio suavemente.

—Depende… si es una hora, son cien libras. Si es una noche, son mil —Molly casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. _¿Mil libras por tener relaciones? _Eso era mucho más de lo que ganaba a la semana en Barts. Mentalmente comenzó a sacar cuentas y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro. —Oh, he visto esa sonrisa antes, querida —señaló Jour con una sonrisa.

—Oh… bueno, es que es _mucho_ dinero —comentó ligeramente divertida.

—Mi agencia es exclusiva. Las personas que acuden a nosotros son bastante… _peculiares_, por así decirlo —comentó con una media sonrisa—. Para nuestra agencia, el cliente es lo más importante. Respetamos su integridad y privacidad, por eso, cada encuentro se hace con total discreción y con cita previamente acordada conmigo —añadió.

—Entonces, en el supuesto que yo entrara a trabajar a su agencia… ¿Cómo funcionaría, ya sabe, todo?

—Se comunican conmigo, van a tu apartamento o al hotel dónde se concrete el encuentro en la fecha acordada, tomas el dinero y bueno, haces tu trabajo.

—No es tan difícil —murmuró más para ella que para Jour.

—Molly, ¿cómo fueron tus experiencias anteriores?

La joven se tensó. —Fueron bastante… _satisfactorias_ —comentó.

Su último encuentro había sido con Jim. Y de eso ya eran casi cuatro meses. Tenía que admitirlo, antes que supiera que era una de las mentes criminales más grande de Reino Unido, el sexo con él era fantástico. E incluso, esa palabra se quedaba corta a lo que ambos hacían.

—Y bueno ¿qué me dices, querida? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Molly Hooper no lo pensó dos veces. Ya estaba harta de ser Molly-soy-invisible-Hooper, quería revertir eso y con este trabajo comenzaría.

—Acepto —dijo, estrechando la mano de Danielle de Jour.

—Excelente. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo y sacó una carpeta color marrón—. Aquí está tu contrato —era una sola hoja que Molly leyó rápidamente—. De tus honorarios, tienes que darme el treinta por ciento, por concepto de comisión y management. Cada vez que te encuentras con un cliente, tienes que llamar a la agencia.

—Okay —murmuró. Sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera y firmó. _Te has sentenciado al infierno, Molly Hooper_, pensó con una mueca.

—Además tienes que llenar estas dos formas —le tendió dos folios—. Uno es meramente médico, ya sabes, enfermedades, alergias, lo usual. El otro es sobre tus preferencias y lo que puedes o no hacer.

Molly frunció el ceño. —¿Ah?

—Oh, bueno. Hay un tipo de chica para cada cliente. Hay algunos clientes que prefieren el BDSM, otros prefieren el sexo convencional, juegos de roles…

—Oh, comprendo —dijo con las mejillas ardiendo—. ¿Puedo enviar esto por email a la agencia? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —mintió.

—Claro —Jour sonrió—. ¿Cuándo crees que estarás disponible para comenzar a trabajar?

—Ehm… en unos ¿dos días máximo? —no estaba segura. Era seguro que tenía que renovarse entera antes de comenzar a trabajar en la agencia.

—Okay, está decidido. En dos días más, te enviaré a tu primer cliente —Jour se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a Molly—. Un gusto hacer negocios con usted, mademoiselle Hooper. La veré en un par de días —la estrechó por unos segundos y Danielle Jour desapareció del café.

* * *

Molly Hooper había sido la chica promedio toda su vida. Solo en algunas y raras ocasiones, sobresalía del resto, siendo la mejor y el orgullo de su familia.

Ahora todo había dado un vuelco en ciento ochenta grados al aceptar este nuevo trabajo.

No sabía muy bien como sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la tienda Myla. Ella no era la clase de chicas que andaba en Victoria's Secret comprando cada semana o que le gustaba usar ropa interior de encaje y lazos de satín por doquier.

Pero esa Molly —la retraída y callada— ya no estaba. Tenía que desaparecer.

Entró con paso decidido, pero se arrepintió casi al instante. La tienda ofrecía desde un simple corpiño blanco hasta la cosa más… escandalosa que alguien pudiera pensar. Además, las dos vendedoras que había parecían sacadas de una revista de alta moda.

Una de ellas se acercó con una sonrisa amable. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, querida?

Tres horas más tarde, Molly estaba en su apartamento ordenando sus últimas adquisiciones, además de una estratosférica cuenta en sus tarjetas de créditos.

Brassieres, pantaletas a juego, medias de encaje e incluso dos portaligas de una hermosa blonda negra completaban su nueva colección de ropa interior. Jamás en su vida, Molly Hooper pensó en comprar ese tipo de cosas. Y aún faltaba el día de mañana.

* * *

—_Hola, soy Molly. En este momento no me encuentro en casa, pero si quieres, puedes dejar el mensaje. ¡Gracias!_

Bip.

—_Molls, soy yo, Mary. No he sabido de ti en casi un día. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Todo bien? Cuando escuches el mensaje, llámame pronto. ¡Un beso!_

Bip.

_Mary, si tan solo supieras_, pensó con un suspiro.

El día había sido agotador. Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido un espacio para ella sola. Compras por Carnaby Street —a la cual otros números en negativos se le sumaron a las tarjetas de crédito—, corte de cabello en Bob Soho y una cena en Cha Cha Moon. Un día para ella sola. Sin Mary, ni preocupaciones o Sherlock.

_Sherlock_.

Se congeló. Con todo esto del nuevo trabajo y su nueva perspectiva en la vida, no se había detenido a pensar en él. No es que le importara, _claro que no_, pero obviamente podría deducir tarde o temprano —más temprano que tarde— su nuevo trabajo.

Tendría que ser cautelosa y tratar de que su nuevo e inusual trabajo pasara desapercibido en su rutina normal en Barts.

_Será como tener una doble vida_, pensó con una mueca. Molly Hooper de día y…

—Antonella de Bleur de noche —susurró con una media sonrisa.

* * *

El inusual sol de aquel día domingo la despertó. Más temprano de lo que acostumbraba a despertarse los fines de semana. Pero recordó que hoy tendría a su primer cliente. Y que su apartamento lucía como si un huracán hubiera pasado y arrasado con todo.

Con la pereza en cada uno de sus poros, se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y se dirigió a su laptop.

Tecleó un email rápido a la agencia, mandando los dos formularios que Jour le había pedido, más el nombre que usaría para atender a sus clientes. Sus preferencias a la hora de atender clientes eran bastante simples, nada que requiriera dolor o latigazos u algún otro tipo de cosas. Nella de Bleur sería la chica sumisa y delicada que todos los hombres querrían tener en su cama.

—Okay, es hora de limpiar este desastre.

Cuatro horas más tarde, el apartamento lucía como sacado de una revista. No tenía muchos muebles ni tampoco grandes cosas, pero se veía aceptable y confortable para cualquier hombre.

Hombre. _Cliente_.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar por toda la estancia, la joven lo tomó y contestó, sin fijarse en el ID.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Mademosielle de Bleur? _—una voz de mujer resonó por el otro lado del auricular. Y, sorpresa, estaban usando otro nombre.

—Con ella —dijo, tratando de usar la voz más suave y seductora que tuviera. Aunque el intento fuera patético tratar de sonar como una experimentada escort.

—_Madeimoselle Jour me pidió que la llamara, ya que su cliente está listo. ¿Tiene algo dónde anotar?_ —tomó lápiz y papel.

—Sí, la escucho.

La mujer del otro lado del teléfono le dio las indicaciones que tenía para recibir a su cliente. Al parecer era parte de un reconocido equipo de fútbol de Reino Unido y el encuentro tenía un par de exigencias, como todo futbolista super-estrella.

—_Necesito su dirección, por favor _—Molly se la dio, entre balbuceos, ya que los nervios la consumía lentamente—. _Muy bien, madeimoselle de Bleur, su cliente llegará a eso de las seis y treinta. _

—Oh… tengo una consulta —añadió, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente.

—_Dígame._

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, ya sabe, pagó este señor?

—_Monsieur Hunt siempre paga por toda una noche_ —respondió tranquilamente. Molly se congeló. ¡¿Toda una noche?!

—O-okay, muchas gracias —se despidió y cortaron.

Molly quería gritar y salir disparada por el balcón de su departamento. ¡No podía creer que un solo cliente pidiera tantas cosas!

Miró el reloj que tenía en la cocina, aún le quedaban cinco horas para ir a Tesco a comprar lo que necesitaba para recibir a su cliente e ir a la peluquería.

* * *

Miró la hora por enésima vez. Las seis y quince. En unos minutos más llegaría su primer cliente.

Había tenido que dejar a Toby con la vecina del primer piso, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer y su gato no podía quedarse solo. Al parecer, la anciana mujer sospechaba lo que haría Molly hoy.

Tenía todo preparado en el living, tal como lo había pedido: champagne, cuatro tipos diferentes de queso, caviar, un bol de frutillas, otro con chocolate derretido y otro con crema.

Nerviosa, fue nuevamente a mirarse al espejo del baño. Se había puesto uno de esos conjuntos de encaje y cintas de satín que había comprado en Myla. Tenía puesta unas medias negras con liga de encaje y tacones que le agregaban un par de centímetros, todo cubierto por una simple bata de color negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

_Nada muy elaborado_, le había dicho la chica de la agencia, así que el maquillaje era bastante natural y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una media coleta.

Se miró nuevamente, chequeando que todo estuviera en orden, cuando dos golpeteos secos sonaron por el apartamento.

_Okay… Molly, es ahora o nunca_, pensó y poniendo su mejor sonrisa seductora, abrió la puerta.

—¿Antonella de Bleur? —dijo el hombre, volteándose a ver a la joven doctora. Molly tuvo que aguantar la risita tonta que le dio al ver a Hunt ligeramente babeando.

—Soy yo, pasa —contestó con voz suave e invitándolo a pasar.

* * *

—Gracias, por la asombrosa noche, _Nella_.

Doce horas después, Molly despedía a Hunt en el dintel de su puerta.

—De nada —respondió con una media sonrisa. _Asombroso es poco para todo lo que hicimos_, pensó mientras su sonrisa se extendía.

—Te veré en unas semanas. Y le diré a Danielle que me reserve todos los domingos que tenga libre para… _compartirlos_ contigo —le regaló un último guiño y la besó brevemente en los labios—. Cuídate mucho, Nella.

—Adiós —dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Quedaban veinte minutos para que fueran las siete de la mañana. Y en menos de dos horas, tenía que entrar a trabajar.

—Hora de volver a la normalidad —suspiró cansinamente, mientras caminaba a la ducha, pensando que aún tenía que soportar ocho largas horas en la morgue.

* * *

Bueno, eso son ocho hojas de Word. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, etc… todo comentario es bien recibido!

Supongo que la mayoría de los capítulos serán así de largos, espero no aburrirlos mucho con tanto bla bla, hahaha.

Este capítulo es más de introducción, en el siguiente veremos algo de Sherlock ;)

Abrazos!

**Cris .-**

**PD: **Lo sé, tiene algo, bueno, mucho de OoC, pero trataré que sea lo más parecido al original!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a ACD, Moffat y Gatiss.

Hola, lo siento (DE VERDAD, NO ME GOLPEEN ;_;) por la demora, pero he aquí el segundo capítulo. Enjoy!

**La vida secreta de Molly.**

_(Cristtine.-)_

* * *

**Capítulo II**.

Sherlock Holmes siempre se había apartado de todas sus necesidades, de sus sentimientos e incluso de sus familiares. Siempre había estado dispuesto a su trabajo como Detective Consultor.

Las cosas triviales de la vida no le interesaban en absoluto. Mientras más se apartara de aquello, mejor para él y su cerebro.

Hasta que John Watson llegó a su vida.

Típico doctor de Barts, que había participado en la guerra en Afganistán. Herido de bala, pero con cojera psicosomática (que, finalmente, ya no tenía y ya no representaba un estorbo), con una hermana lesbiana y alcohólica. Lo normal en el Londres de hoy en día.

John, aparte de ser su mejor amigo, era su compañero y colega. Una persona que siempre lo acompañaba a la escena del crimen sin rechistar. Y claro, daba para malas interpretaciones.

Sherlock nunca había sido una persona muy social y que, de la noche a la mañana —literalmente— compartiera piso con alguien, de daba a interpretar que él y John Watson tenían un romance secreto.

—¡No soy gay! —exclamó un exaltado John Watson.

—¿Por qué andas gritando eso? —preguntó Holmes, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de St Barts.

—Solo por las dudas y si a alguien le interesa —murmuró. Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—¿La enfermera rubia que está en la esquina?

—Sí, Sherlock. Cuando salí con ella pensó que nosotros… ya sabes —no se atrevió a seguir.

Nunca le había interesado lo que podrían o no decir sobre él y su compañero. Pero al parecer a John Watson sí le importaba lo que decían o no sobre él. Al parecer, le formaba una mala reputación a su ya larga lista de noviazgos y conquistas fracasadas.

—Oh, Molly, justo a la persona que necesitaba ver hoy —sonrió al ver a la patóloga salir del laboratorio con grandes carpetas en sus brazos.

—Hola —dijo, asomando su rostro por uno de los lados—. Tengo que ir a dejar esto a recepción y me temo que no podrán usar el laboratorio hasta que yo llegue.

—Necesito el laboratorio ahora. Tenemos un caso y necesitamos hacer unas muestras.

—Molly, déjame que te ayude —Watson tomó parte de las carpetas y miró fijamente a Sherlock—. No hagas nada estúpido hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

John y Molly desaparecieron por una de las esquinas y, a pesar que no podía entrar al laboratorio sin autorización previa, lo hizo igualmente.

Se acercó rápidamente a uno de los microscopios que estaban en el mesón y comenzó con sus investigaciones.

Llevaba menos de un minuto investigando cuando un destello de color rosa llamó su atención.

_Bolsa de papel, envuelta cuidadosamente. Comprada recientemente de una marca reconocida de ropa interior…_

—_Oh_ —murmuró mientras observaba la bolsa de Victoria's Secret.

_Así que Molly Hooper tiene un lado del cual no sabía_, pensó mientras miraba una de las pantaletas rosa chillón que había.

—¡SHERLOCK HOLMES!

Molly estaba de pie en la puerta, con el color carmín inundando sus facciones. La patóloga en dos largas zancadas llegó hasta dónde se encontraba el detective y le quitó rápidamente las pantaletas.

—Te dije que no entraras al laboratorio hasta que yo llegara —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Y todo este alboroto por un par de pantaletas de Victoria's Secret? —dijo tranquilamente.

—Es _privado_, Sherlock —contestó, guardando la bolsa lejos del detective.

—No lo es si está en un laboratorio en el que cualquiera puede entrar. Y no creo que sea un buen escondite poner cosas debajo del escritorio —señaló.

Molly lo miró con furia. A pesar de los sentimientos que pudiera albergar por el detective consultor, la mayoría del tiempo de daban ganas de estrangularlo con su propia bufanda azul.

La patóloga iba a replicar, pero Holmes la cortó. —Te cortaste el cabello.

_Oh_.

—Y llevas manicura en las manos. Francesa, ya que tus uñas se ven naturales aun cuando tu trabajo te impide llevar algún tipo de esmalte —dijo mientras observaba detenidamente a la doctora—. No estás usando el calzado que Barts pide para sus funcionarios, sino que tienes unos… incómodos tacones —Molly lo miró con sorpresa—. Es obvio. Aumentaste cinco centímetros de la nada y tu rostro se desfigura un poco cada vez que caminas, aquello denota dolor o molestia.

Molly se puso nerviosa, pero trató que su rostro no lo denotara. —Si estás implicando…

Holmes la cortó abruptamente. —No es implicando nada, simplemente estoy diciendo algo basado en hechos obvios. Hay algo que te hizo cambiar, Molly Hooper. ¿Un nuevo romance de oficina, tal vez?

—¡No! —exclamó—. Después de lo que ocurrió con Moriarty, las relaciones entre empleados quedaron reducidas a lo meramente profesional.

—Oh, _forastero_. Y parece que las cosas van enserio… al menos para usted, señorita Hooper.

—¿C-cómo?

—Maquillaje. Tú nunca usas maquillaje en la oficina pero, ahora, lo llevas puesto. Quizás es porque tendrás una cita con él después del trabajo —Holmes la escrutó por unos segundos y continuó bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer—. Cambiaste tu forma de vestir y lo puedo deducir por el abrigo de última temporada que está colgado en tu silla.

—Sherlock, yo…

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, tu nueva ropa interior. Claramente es algo que usaría una mujer para impresionar a un hombre a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales —Molly se enrojeció furiosamente—. Debe ser alguien muy especial como para generar un cambio tan radical en tan poco tiempo —comentó despreocupadamente.

Molly se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar tal comentario por parte del detective. Pero se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y te gusta?

Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, se arrepintió. Aquello era algo digno de Nella, pero no de Molly.

Las manos de la patóloga cubrieron rápidamente su rostro, implorando que la tierra se la tragara lo más rápido posible.

Pero las palabras del detective fueron sorpresivas, incluso para él.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente y salió al pasillo del hospital.

La doctora se sentó en su escritorio aún con el arrebol en las mejillas. —¿Qué rayos fue eso?

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé… no es el capítulo de nueve páginas que les prometí, pero durante estos últimos meses mi vida ha dado un giro rotundo que de verdad, me ha tenido ocupada y con la cabeza en las nubes. Lo siento por lo poco y lo mediocre que puede ser este capítulo, pero les juro que el próximo tendrá más sherlolly, descripciones y algún tipo de acción triple equis ;)

Millones de gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc… Se agradece el recibimiento de la historia y lo mucho que les agrada.

Ya comencé a escribir el capítulo 3 y, espero, no demorarme mucho en actualizar.

Millones de abrazos Sherlockians! Y recemos por nuestras almas que el 18 comienzan con a rodar la nueva season!

**Cris.-**


End file.
